Desde la sombra de Voldemort
by SabrilFG
Summary: Regalo de amigo invisible. Draco y Hermione se encuentran durante la batalla y ella resulta herida. No todo es lo que parece y desde la sombra de Voldemort a veces se dejan pasar grandes oportunidades. OS basado en el 7º libro. COMPLETADO


_Hola a todas,_

 _Este OS lo escribí como regalo de Amigo Invisible para Agus Armella Los temas que me propuso eran muy interesantes pero me apetecía hacer algo un pelín trágico (y bastante ñoño) por lo que me quedé con el tercero que propuso "Basado en el 7mo libro, en la Guerra Mágica, Draco es obligado a luchar con los mortífagos y en un momento de la batalla ve como dejan inconsciente a Hermione" Sigue un poco más pero ya sería spoiler y tendrán que leerlo._

 _No creo que sea lo que ella tenía en mente pero he dado lo mejor de mí en este relato y le he puesto todo mi cariño._

 _Espero que te guste preciosa._

 _SabrilFG_

 **Desde la sombra de Voldemort**

Hermione se apartó hacia un lado de manera instintiva cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó un destello verdoso que iba directo hacia ella. El maleficio rebotó contra la pared y se perdió pasillo abajo. Bellatrix había intentado acabar con ella una vez más, era más que obvio que la odiaba con todo su corazón y ni siquiera se preocupaba por el Elegido, para ella no parecía tener ninguna importancia. Una risa histérica a alertó de que la bruja seguía intentando cazarla y por un momento se estremeció, al fin y al cabo eran muchos los que habían muerto a sus manos y ella no era más que una chiquilla asustada en una guerra demasiado grande. Aprovechó que las vidrieras de uno de los ventanales se había roto y se asomó intentando ver qué sucedía en el patio, pero debía estar desorientada porque lo único que se divisaba desde allí era la cúpula protectora que hacía unas horas habían convocado los profesores y que lentamente se deshacía con cada hechizo de los mortífagos.

Corrió hacia uno de los balcones exteriores, hacía un rato que había dejado atrás a Ron, una pared que se derrumbó de improviso los había obligado a separarse y ahora no era capaz encontrar alguno de los puntos de reunión que ambos habían acordado antes de a batalla, con suerte quizás Ron la encontrara con el mapa del merodeador si se quedaba el suficiente tiempo en un lugar sin que la descubrieran los mortífagos.

El ruido sordo de unos tacones la hizo acelerar la marcha, quería ir hacia el ala sur pero un desprendimiento le impidió continuar por la ruta que se había fijado y obligatoriamente tuvo que refugiarse en el amplio balcón a la espera de la llegada de la bruja. Quizás, con un poco de suerte podría sorprenderla. Por desgracia Hermione nunca había tenido suerte y esta vez no podía ser de otra manera ya que aunque su hechizo estaba bien ejecutado, había calculado mal le entrada de Bellatrix que, en el último segundo, se echó ligeramente hacia atrás como si algo hubiera captado su atención y apenas le chamusco las puntas del pelo. Sin mediar palabra comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de maldiciones contra Hermione que las rechazaba sin tregua.

Varios minutos después ambas respiraban con pesadez. Hermione tenía varias heridas en la pierna y Bellatrix lucía sudorosa y agitada pero con una sonrisa en la cara, segura de su pronta victoria.

–Hasta aquí ha llegado el reinado de la pequeña _Sangre Sucia_ – Gritó con deleite – No tienes ni idea lo que has supuesto para mi familia. No tienes ni idea de lo que casi perdemos por tu culpa. Maldita niña, en cuanto acabe contigo todo volverá a la normalidad.

Hermione sentía los ojos arder, sabía que estaba mirando directamente a la cara de la muerte y en aquel terrible momento solo podía pensar en sus padres, en sus amigos y en Ron ¿el mapa le mostraría dónde se descomponía su cuerpo tras la batalla? Ahora que por fin se habían encontrado era tan injusto tener que separarse…

Tragó grueso para alejar las lágrimas, si iba a morir se negaba a mostrar una estampa patética, ella era luchadora y pelearía hasta el final.

El último rayo le impactó directamente en el pecho y la hizo caer hacia atrás. Su débil escudo había sido insuficiente y allí tendida, con la brisa en el rostro y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas se abandonó a la oscuridad.

Dos veces recuperó la consciencia mientras permanecía en el suelo. En la primera llegaron hasta ella retazos de una conversación acalorada.

–Lo prometiste. Juraste que no lo harías…. – era una voz grave y lejana.

–Yo no lo prometí, fue… La matarás…. Él no tendrá piedad ¿por qué habría de tenerla yo?

Luego oscuridad.

La segunda vez escuchó un grito seguido de varios fogonazos de luz y un ruido sordo de algo caer a su lado. Un dolor agudo en el pecho la hizo volver a desmayarse.

La tercera vez que fue consciente de que seguía viva y de que estaba flotando. Ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos pero notaba como era llevada en una nube. Sentía calidez, suavidad y un olor familiar que le transportó a otra época más feliz y más sencilla: Sus primeros días en el colegio. No pudo evitar sonreír a pesar del dolor que la acompañaba. Después volvió la nada.

ooooOOOoooo

¿Habían pasado horas? ¿Tal vez solo minutos? Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en un aula, sentía la madera de un pupitre bajo su cuerpo y hasta su nariz llegaban los distintos olores a hierbas y material en descomposición además, podría reconocer el techo quemado en cualquier parte: Allí estaba, a la derecha, la marca que Seamus dejó en segundo, cuando hizo explotar su caldero con más fuerza de lo normal y más allá estaba la quemadura por ácido de Neville en cuarto curso. Se encontraba en el aula de pociones. Intentó incorporarse pero solo pudo proferir un quejido suave. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y no se atrevió a ir más allá por miedo a sufrir un mareo y desvanecerse nuevamente.

– ¿Se ha despertado? – preguntó una voz que rápidamente reconoció como la de Ron.

–Lo dudo, le he dado tanta poción regeneradora que debería dormir mínimo una semana. – Conocía esa voz, estaba segura y aquello se tornaba peligroso. – Y no cambies de tema Weasley. Estoy harto de tus juegos y los de Potter. En realidad estoy cansado de todo. Nunca debí escucharos.

–Sabes que no fue mi intención. – La voz de Ron sonaba desesperada – Por Dios, si hasta salí con Lavender para alejarme de ella.

– ¿Alejarte? Pues no es lo que he visto hace un rato – La segunda voz elevó tanto en tono que Hermione temió que empezarían a pelearse. – ¡La besaste Ron! ¿Qué jodida justificación tienes a eso?

El silencio se mantuvo unos minutos. Incluso desde donde se encontraba Hermione sentía cómo el ambiente podía cortarse de lo tenso que estaba. Y hablaban de un beso. Justo antes de separarse Ron y ella por fin habían dado el paso después de tanto tiempo esperándole y para ella había sido el momento más bonito que podía recordar. Los besos con Krum, Cormac o cualquier otro no habían sido nada comparado con ese instante. Y Ron se estaba disculpando con Malfoy, hablando de Lavender y de ella ¿por qué?

–No fue mi intención – Unos pasos se arrastraron por el piso y un cuerpo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, seguido de un largo y lúgubre suspiro.

–Lo sé, pero eso no quita para que yo no me sienta traicionado. – La voz le llegó ahogada, como si Draco se hubiese cubierto la cara con las manos en un gesto desesperado.

–Lo siento Malfoy, de verdad. Tenemos un pasado, somos amigos y a veces hay cosas que no puedes controlar por mucho que lo intentes. No quise faltar a mi palabra pero, ya sabes, es especial.

–Vete a la mierda Ron. Si Potter lo consiguió tú también habrías podido. Ni lo intentaste de verdad.

Durante un buen rato los chicos no dijeron nada, solo se escuchaba los suspiros de Ron y la respiración agitada de Draco.

– ¿Sabes? Harry lo tenía más fácil que yo. – dijo rompiendo el silencio con voz triste. – Ella siempre lo vio como a un hermano y sinceramente, nunca pensé... Fue también una sorpresa para mí.

Draco solo gruñó y se revolvió en la silla mostrando su evidente enfado.

Hermione no entendía nada ¿a qué venía aquella conversación? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo y qué se traían entre manos? Decidió permanecer en silencio escuchando, sin moverse, fingiendo que dormía.

– Siento lo de Bellatrix – Ron estaba visiblemente incómodo. – Debí haber estado yo.

–No seas imbécil, no hubieses tenido ninguna oportunidad contra ella. – Ron hizo amago de protestar – Estaba como una puta cabra y solo pude… – su voz se quebró unos instantes – porque estaba desprevenida.

–Malfoy – la voz de Ron se hizo más profunda y baja –Lo hiciste por ella. Quizás no haya salido del todo bien pero sigue viva.

–Sí, por ella. Eso es lo importante. – Y con un deje de sorna añadió –Aunque al final sea otro el que se quede a la chica.

Hermione no pudo seguir tumbada más tiempo, con un quejido sordo se incorporó, quedando de pie apoyada en la vieja mesa. Todo le daba vueltas e incluso la mirada se le oscureció en un par de ocasiones pero mantuvo el tipo como pudo, quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a toda costa.

– ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ron corriendo hacia ella – ¿Cómo es posible? Tus heridas son tan graves…

Ella le ignoró deliberadamente y trató de fijar la vista en la otra persona de la habitación: Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las sillas, mirándola directamente con auténtico desconcierto. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios contraídos por la sorpresa. Hermione lo evaluó. Sus ropas estaban manchadas y en algunos puntos rota. Vestía ropas oscuras y en el suelo había una larga capa negra y una máscara plateada. El uniforme de los mortífagos.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí Ronald? – por un momento la chica no reconoció su propia voz. – Y no te atrevas a mentirme, ya he escuchado la mayor parte. Solo necesito que me aclares algunas cosas.

Ron se paró en seco y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. Se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y sus enormes ojos azules esquivaban los de la chica.

– ¿Qué era eso de Bellatrix? ¿Dónde está?

–Muerta – contestó Draco sin dejar de mirarla.

– ¿Quién la mató?

–Yo.

– ¿Por qué? Era tu tía.

–Era ella o tú. –Sus ojos grises parecían penetrar hasta el fondo de su alma.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Ron respiraba de manera agitada y Hermione fue consciente de que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Draco, ya había olido aquel perfume suave antes.

– ¿Y eso justifica…? – la pregunta se le quedó atascada en su garganta a la muchacha.

–Eso lo justifica todo Hermione – Era la primera vez que le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre y no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Ron se revolvió incómodo, no le gustaba en absoluto el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación por lo que decidió cortarla de raíz interviniendo de mantera apresurada.

–Malfoy mató a Bellatrix, te trajo hasta aquí y yo os encontré con el mapa. –Le dijo señalándoselo– Por suerte, él sabe mucho de pociones y consiguió estabilizarte. –Hermione no pudo evitar un gesto de asco al saber que aquel hombre que la había aterrorizado la había salvado y Draco lo captó en seguida. Pudo leer en ella años de maltrato, de humillaciones y de odio. Una furia creciente se adueñó de él –Creímos que te habíamos perdido así que deberías descansar, te dejaremos aquí y no iremos a la batalla, Harry dice…

–A la mierda Potter y a la mierda la guerra. – Estalló Draco, pateando la silla que tenía frente a él. – No voy a marcharme y dejarla aquí, ya te lo he dicho. Casi muere hace un rato ¿es que no puedes entenderlo? – Draco estaba dolido como nunca antes en su vida. Aquella mirada era lo que más temía en el colegio, pero en aquellos momentos tenía un fin claro pero ahora… ella hubiese preferido morir a saber que él la había tocado. No era justo.

–Claro que lo entiendo – Ron había vuelto a encenderse por la rabia – Lo entiendo más que tú pero es mi amigo el que está ahí fuera luchando contra Quién-tú-sabes y todo depende de que terminemos la tarea que nos toca. Así que vámonos ya, tenemos que matar a la serpiente. La encerraremos para que no la encuentren y así estará a salvo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, odiaba no enterarse de nada y por lo que veía, había mucho que le habían ocultado y durante bastante tiempo. Draco hizo el amago de replicar pero ella se le adelantó:

–Márchate tú Ronald, necesito hablar con Malfoy. – La mirada de incredulidad de Ron fue más de lo que la chica podía soportar. – Por favor. Debes buscar al resto y ayudar a Harry. Así no soy de mucha ayuda y aquí solo pierdes el tiempo.

– ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte con él? – La voz de Ron sonaba sorprendida. ¿Ella pidiendo una charla a solas con Malfoy? Era inaudito.

Hermione le tendió una mano a su amigo, que se la estrechó con cariño. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y no hicieron falta más palabras. La mayoría de las veces Ron y ella tenían sus diferencias pero en lo esencial siempre estaban de acuerdo: Sabían cuáles eran sus prioridades y ahora debían acabar con el último Horrocrux para acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra. Por encima de cualquier cosa.

Con gesto abatido el chico salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

–Cuida de ella Malfoy – le dijo al rubio antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Cuando estuvieron a solas Hermione evitó mirar a su archienemigo durante un rato. Estaba nerviosa porque sabía que aquella conversación era más importante de lo que podría imaginar pero era incapaz de vocalizar ni una sola sílaba. Durante un rato ambos se esquivaron la mirada y se dedicaron a dejarla vagar por los tarros y anaqueles de la habitación. ¿Cuántas veces se habían insultado en aquel mismo lugar? ¿Cuántas veces él la había hecho de rabiar o ella lo había puesto en evidencia al conocer la respuesta que él había fallado?

Hermione intentó encontrar un recuerdo amigable que lo incluyera, aunque fuera uno simplemente cordial, pero le fue imposible y aquello la descorazonó. El chico se había propuesto atormentarla cada vez que se habían encontrado y desde luego, lo había conseguido.

–Estoy enamorado de ti. – Escuchó a Draco desde el fondo de la clase lo cortó de raíz su hilo de pensamiento – De hecho siempre lo he estado. Desde la primera vez que te vi en el expreso el primer año. Solo que entonces no lo sabía.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta. No podía ser. Draco parecía mortalmente pálido y su cara se mostraba seria aunque no la mirara directamente. Desde luego parecía sincero.

–Los tres primeros años me comporté como lo hice solo por llamar tu atención. Era una manera retorcida, pero también era la única forma de que te fijaras en mí aunque fuera unos segundos. Estabas preciosa cuando fruncías la nariz antes de una réplica mordaz o cuando te girabas ignorando mis insultos. Era divertido porque no eras como las demás, tú eras fuerte y nada te afectaba. –Tragó saliva y continuó – Fue en cuarto curso cuando me di cuenta de lo desesperadamente enamorado que estaba de ti y de lo cruel y estúpido que había sido. Una noche escuché a Millicent comentar que habías estado llorando por algo que yo había dicho. –Se giró para mirarla directamente – ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba convencido de que mis palabras no podían herirte, que no te afectaban en absoluto porque para ti yo no era nada. Pero me equivocaba, te hacía daño por lo que no te era indiferente del todo.

Draco se levantó y se acercó lentamente a la chica, que le escuchaba entre embelesada y aterrorizada.

– ¡Como odié a Krum aquel año! – Dijo acompañando sus palabras por una risa desprovista de toda alegría – Me retorcía pensando en cómo te agarraba mientras bailabais, cómo te apartaba el pelo de la frente – acompañó sus palabras con sus dedos, que atraparon un rizo rebelde que colocó tras su oreja y por suerte, ella ni siquiera hizo amago de alejarse –Quise matarlo cuando vi que te besaba. Y le envidié cada vez que pasaba un rato contigo en la biblioteca. Nunca he dormido mejor que la noche en la que se fue y pude ver con satisfacción que tu cara estaba triste por ver marchar a un amigo pero no expresabas había nada más. No había amor. Estaba completamente seguro y eso me dio nuevas esperanzas.

Hermione recordaba claramente aquel momento. Ella diciéndole adiós a Viktor mientras varias chicas intentaban consolarla sin necesidad, porque efectivamente, se despedía de un amigo y no de un novio. No lloró aquella noche ni ninguna otra por su marcha.

–El quinto año fue un caos para todos. Fue difícil hacer que no os pillara Umbridge.

– ¿Qué no nos pillara? – se extrañó Hermione sin comprender.

–Tu idea de las monedas encantadas fue extraordinaria – su voz denotaba cierto orgullo. – Pero tus compañeros no eran muy sutiles. ¿De verdad creíste que escapasteis de nosotros tanto tiempo porque éramos unos estúpidos? Era divertido hacer que la Brigada Inquisitorial fallase siempre.

– ¿Nos salvaste? – estaba completamente asombrada. Siempre había pensado que la suerte había contribuido en gran medida a que todo saliese bien pero aquello tenía mucho más sentido.

Draco asintió con una leve sonrisa ladeada. Recordaba aquellos días llenos de ajetreos, de planes y de movimientos para que ella pudiese escapar.

–Pero no puedo atribuirme todo el mérito. Snape se dio cuenta rápido y no dudó en ayudarme en un par de ocasiones. Siempre lo había sospechado, lo desaprobaba en un principio, por mi familia pero al final, aunque no lo creas, fueron muchas las veces que me animó a no cometer sus mismos errores y a no quedarme a la sombra.

– ¿Lili Potter? – Una triste sonrisa confirmaron sus palabras.

Griffindor y Slytherin y finalmente la chica opta por alguien más sencillo y cercano. Desde luego la historia era muy similar.

–Ese verano todo cambió para mí. La vuelta del Lord Oscuro, la marca y mis padres siendo torturados cada vez que no cumplían con lo que se les había ordenado. Tuve que asumir los errores que cometieron ellos y sacrificarme por la causa. Matar a Dumbledore ¿te lo imaginas? –Sacudió la cabeza casi divertido – Era obvio que me enviaban a morir. Pero por lo menos podía mirarte cada día, en el comedor, en las clases, hasta empecé a frecuentar la biblioteca con la excusa de que debía arreglar el armario evanescente. No me dedicaste ni una mirada aquel año a pesar de que estaba constantemente rondándote. La noche que te vi escapándote de Cormac MacLaggen en la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias casi lo mato. Le di tal paliza que el pobre chico ni siquiera supo quién había sido o por qué. Supongo que fue en ese momento que Potter debió confirmar las sospechas que le rondaban. No tuve que ser muy sutil para que hasta él lo notara y durante una discusión en uno de los baños terminamos perdiendo los papeles hasta que casi me mata.

– ¿Fue por eso que os peleasteis? Todos creímos…

–Potter es inteligente y jodidamente manipulador. –La interrumpió con una risa – Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente tuvimos una charla más tranquila y finalmente me convenció para confesárselo todo a Dumbledore. Estaba sobrepasado, triste y solo. Y una vez más no escuche a Severus y su consejo de acercarme a ti, que no dejara pasar mi oportunidad y en su lugar tomé la vía fácil. Permanecí como agente encubierto, alejándome cada vez más y mintiéndome a mí mismo diciéndome que lo hacía por ti, para protegerte, sobre todo cuando estabais desaparecidos en el bosque. Le pasaba información a Weasley, haciéndole llegar las rutas de los Carroñeros, avisándole cuando encontraba alguna señal de los Horrocruxes. Dejé que otros cuidaran de ti pero tú nos demostraste a todos que no necesitas ser protegida, necesitas a alguien que esté a tu lado para luchar codo con codo, como iguales. Pero lo comprendí tarde.

Con suavidad llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y le acarició tan sutilmente la mejilla que por un instante Hermione pensó que lo había soñado.

–Y ahora, tú no sabes que existo. –Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron y empequeñecieron. Había tanta agonía en ellos que Hermione reprimió un gesto de consuelo – He visto como miras a Weasley y te conozco. Soy consciente de que te he perdido y eso es lo que más me duele. Perderte sin tan siquiera haberte tenido nunca. No es justo. No he tenido ni una sola oportunidad y ni siquiera puedo señalar a ningún culpable más que a mi cobardía.

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible? Todo, absolutamente todo lo que creía se había destruido en unos minutos. ¿Draco Malfoy era un agente doble? ¿Lo había sacrificado todo por ella? Todo cobraba sentido ahora. Ron escuchando la radio sin parar hasta que de repente Harry y él decidían cambiar el campamento. Meses sin saber nada sobre los Horrocruxes y lo que parecía información encontrada por casualidad se convertía en la localización de uno nuevo, como la Copa o la diadema. Hasta la mirada de Malfoy en la mansión, su angustia y su pena cuando se negó en un principio a reconocerlos cobró nueva fuerza. La facilidad de su huida, el que Dobby pudiese entrar en la mansión a pesar de que ya no pertenecía a ella. Él había estado allí, la había mirado a la cara y lo que ella había interpretado como cobardía no había sido sino miedo a perderla.

–Tú nos salvaste en tu mansión.

La cara de Draco se contrajo en una muestra de dolor. Odiaba recordar aquella noche y todavía soñaba con los gritos agónicos de Hermione cuando su tía la torturaba.

–Tarde y mal, como siempre.

Con dulzura él tomó su mano y levantó la manga para acariciar las cicatrices que su tía le había causado aquella maldita noche. La frase "Sangre Sucia" podía leerse aún.

–Con el tiempo desaparecerá ahora que ella ha muerto. – Hizo una larga pausa con la mirada perdida – Supe que sería yo quien la mataría porque estaba obsesionada contigo. Ella sospechaba lo que sentía y esa noche obtuvo su confirmación. Tuvimos una gran pelea pero creyó que no volveríamos a encontrarnos. Por desgracia se equivocaba. Cuando la vi a punto de lanzarte una maldición prohibida no tuve más remedio que… que… –Draco tragó saliva y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse – acabar con ella.

Hermione agarró la mano temblorosa de Draco y la apretó con dulzura.

–Todavía no te he dado las gracias.

El chico sonrió con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza

–No hay nada que agradecer. Era mi tía pero no quiso escucharme.

Hermione estuvo a punto de abrazar al chico que se veía tan indefenso con aquel semblante pálido y triste, pero se contuvo. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y Harry seguía en peligro.

ooooOOOoooo

Con paso lento ambos se dirigieron hacia el patio exterior. Ron los recibió cubierto de polvo y con semblante triste y serio. Hermione se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su compañero que la condujo con el resto de los miembros que quedaban de la Orden del Fénix. Iban de la mano, dándose ánimos el uno al otro y cuando Voldemort anunció la muerte de Potter, pudo ver cómo ella enterraba su cara en el pecho de Ron mientras sollozaba.

Apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedió minutos después. Recordaba la llamada del Lord Oscuro y de manera automática avanzó hacia él. La cálida mano de su madre le sacó de su ensoñación cuando se la agarró con fuerza para darle ánimos.

–No ha salido bien ¿verdad? – murmuró ella tan perceptiva como siempre.

Él simplemente negó, concentrándose en no mirarla y con miedo a descubrir su decepción al saber que estaba enamorado de una Sangre Sucia.

–Vámonos. Ella ya ha elegido y Potter va a ganar. Todavía podrás rehacer tu vida si nos retiramos a tiempo.

Con paso seguro Narcissa Malfoy se alejó del campo de batalla guiando a su hijo, que finalmente había dejado escapar las lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacía tres años.

ooooOOOoooo

Seis meses habían pasado desde la guerra. Dos de ellos encerrados en una prisión preventiva, retenidos por el ministerio. Cuando fue obvio que ninguno de los tres tenía intención de huir les dejaron volver a casa. Los siguientes meses su madre se dedicó a redecorar todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión para que no quedara ni rastro de lo que habían vivido con Voldemort. A petición expresa de Draco, la sala de dibujo había quedado clausurada para siempre y trasladaron el salón principal al ala oeste de la casa.

Los juicios comenzaron. El de Narcissa fue rápido y gracias a los testimonios de Hagrid y Potter que aseguraron que gracias a ella habían sobrevivido, salió absuelta en solo dos días.

El de su padre había sido el más sonado. Hasta el último minuto temieron perder, pero con una generosa mengua de sus arcas consiguieron convencer a los indecisos y la condena se redujo a dos años de arresto domiciliario y cinco de libertad vigilada. Poco para lo que en realidad se merecía Lucius.

Draco también fue juzgado a pesar de las protesta de Harry y Ron. Tuvo que sentarse en la sala ante el Wizengamot y escuchar los cargos por los que se le procesaba. Ni siquiera le importaba. El primer día se había cruzado con Hermione y ella le había dedicado una mirada fría y distante. Se apresuró a ir junto a Ron y ambos se marcharon agarrados del brazo hacia sus asientos.

Durante dos días vio a sus compañeros desfilar por los asientos de los testigos blandiendo argumentos a favor o en contra de su libertad hasta que le llegó el turno a ella.

Hermione apareció con un vestido que la hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era. Había recogido su alborotado cabello y tenía una expresión de concentración que no pasó desapercibida para el chico. Ella no lo miró ni una sola vez. Se limitó a contar su estancia en el colegio, cómo él la había aterrorizado y martirizado durante años, los insultos que le había proferido y las persecuciones junto a la Brigada Inquisitorial. Había en su voz odio y tristeza a partes iguales. Muchos se frotaron las manos pensando que por fin un Malfoy recibiría un castigo ejemplar pero entonces, el abogado defensor le preguntó a la chica por la noche de Malfoy Manor. Hermione dudó un segundo y tras tomar aire una vez más con aire contrariado, comenzó a contar una historia en la que Draco parecía haberlos salvado a todos, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Relató como él chico se negó a reconocerla a pesar de que su tía insistía en que aquel muchacho deformado debía ser Harry Potter y por lo tanto ella era su amiga la chica muggle. Se le saltaron las lágrimas recordando a Dobby y cómo antes de morir les había dicho que su amo Draco le había permitido entrar a la mansión una última vez. Fue tan vehemente que la sala se quedó en silencio cuando pronunció con voz clara sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse de la sala:

–Señorías, Draco Malfoy es egoísta, elitista y racista. Es todo lo que todos los aquí presentes despreciamos pero, aunque me duela decirlo por cómo me trató en el pasado, sin él no estaríamos vivos. Ni Ronald, ni Harry y por supuesto yo porque Bellatrix no hubiera dudado en matarme aquella noche.

Un sonoro susurro acompañó a la chica hasta la salida. Parecía tan enfadada por haber tenido que defenderle que el corazón se le encogió en el pecho.

El siguiente en hablar fue Ron Weasley, que con nerviosismo relató cómo Draco había estado ayudándoles y la manera en la que se comunicaban por la radio mágica. Se mostró igualmente firme en el relato de la noche en Malfoy Manor y solo le dedicó una rápida mirada cuando dejaba la sala.

El último fue Harry Potter y estuvo soberbio. Fue la guinda que culminó la declaración de sus amigos. Contó casi todo sobre la noche que Dumbledore había reclutado a Draco. Cómo habían planeado su muerte ya que al mago le quedaban solo unos cuantos días más de vida debido a las maldiciones de los Horrocruxes. También le dio el crédito de haber localizado la copa de Helga y la sospecha de dónde se encontraba la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Tras aquello, los integrantes del Wizengamot solo tardaron diez minutos en dictar sentencia. Ni siquiera los hicieron salir: Draco Malfoy era inocente de todos los cargos.

Su madre lo abrazó y lo besó con fuerza, por fin se había acabado. Los periodistas les hicieron fotos y les pidieron declaraciones. Su padre sonreía y le estrechaba la mano, posando para todos ellos y clamando que por fin los Malfoy obtenían la justicia que siempre se habían merecido. Draco no sonrió ni una sola vez. Solo era capaz de pensar en aquellas palabras " _es egoísta, elitista y racista_ " y en lo mucho que dolían pronunciadas por ella.

Tres horas después el edificio por fin estaba vacío y tranquilo. Sus padres se habían marchado a casa. A Lucius solo le habían dado las horas mínimas para poder asistir al juicio de su hijo. Draco había tenido que esperar hasta que todos los papeles oficiales estuvieron firmados.

Cuando salió del edificio era ya de noche y una fina lluvia había empezado a caer. Guardó con cuidado la copia que le habían proporcionado en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, se colocó los guantes de piel y en un gesto mecánico, se levantó la solapa del abrigo para cortar el viento, dispuesto a desaparecerse.

Y entonces la vio. Estaba de pie, llevaba un abrigo granate a juego con la bufanda que se había calado hasta las orejas y un feo paraguas de color azul oscuro cuajado de diminutas estrellas amarillas. Se había soltado el pelo y sus rizos caían húmedos por su espalda, enmarcándole la su bonito rostro.

–Has tardado mucho – le dijo con voz ronca. – Ron se estaba desesperando, me ha costado que se quedara.

A su derecha, refugiado en un soportal Ronald Weasley le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza a Draco, él se lo devolvió con reticencia.

–Estaba firmando los últimos documentos – Comentó de manera casual. No sabía qué más decirle, estaba bloqueado.

– ¿Ya eres oficialmente libre?

El chico asintió pero desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, visiblemente incómodo, deseando con toda su alma no habérsela encontrado. Después de aquel día se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a ella. Para Draco el resto ocurrió a cámara lenta. Hermione dejó caer el paraguas y corrió hacia él. No le importó que Ron estuviera allí o que la lluvia que arreciaba la empapara en unos segundos. Lo abrazó con fuerza pillándolo por sorpresa y sin mediar ni una sola palabra se alzó de puntillas y lo besó.

En un primer momento el muchacho no supo reaccionar. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, minúsculo y cálido, su boca sabía a menta, sus labios jugueteaban con los de él. Cuando notó cómo su lengua, de manera tímida lo invitaba a seguir con el beso, Draco la levantó sin miramientos y respondió con todo su ser, intentando que ella comprendiese hasta donde llegaba su amor, lo grande que había sido y lo dispuesto que había estado a sacrificarlo todo por ella. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, él hundió la nariz en su pelo y la estrechó entre sus brazos unos minutos más, seguro de que si la soltaba ella se desvanecería como en un sueño.

–Te quiero – le susurró al oído y la muchacha se estremeció – Te quiero más que a nada y a nadie. – Con suavidad, la dejó en el suelo y se separó un par de pasos. – Es egoísta por mi parte decirlo ahora pero tenías que saberlo, aunque ya sea tarde.

Ella se rio y le tomó la cara con sus frías manos.

–Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde sino convenientemente puntual, al menos para él. – Y le guiñó un ojo provocativamente.

Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Esa era la frase que Narcissa solía decirle a su padre cuando se retrasaban a la hora de llegar a algún evento importante. ¿Cómo lo sabía Hermione?

–Tu madre es una mujer muy interesante – reconoció ella ante su cara de desconcierto. – Fue ella la que lo orquestó todo. Mi enfado, nuestras declaraciones, el orden en el que debíamos aparecer y hasta mi ropa. Han sido unos meses intensos pero han merecido la pena.

– ¿Mi madre? ¿Pero cuándo…?

–Hemos mantenido muchas reuniones. Todo debía salir perfecto, era vital que creyeran que te odiaba y que era reticente testificar a tu favor. Ron corroboró mis palabras y Harry debía dar el último golpe de efecto con la muerte de Dumbledore y tu actuación como agente doble. Nosotros empezamos a perfilarlo pero fue ella la que nos guio.

Draco carraspeó aturdido. Hermione no lo odiaba, de hecho lo había besado y… oh Dios, Ron estaba allí. Se giró a mirarlo pero su antiguo compañero no se había movido del soportal que estaba a unos metros de ellos, concentrado en una chocolatina e ignorándolos deliberadamente.

De manera inconsciente Draco hizo el amago de separarse aún más pero Hermione lo sujetó.

–Puedes irte Ron. Gracias por esperar conmigo. Da recuerdos a tus padres.

En ese momento Ron sonrió por primera vez a ambos, jugueteó con la varita y se desapareció dejándolos a solas.

Hermione recuperó el paraguas y ambos comenzaron a caminar por la gran plaza vacía, ignorando la lluvia y el frío. Pasearon durante un buen rato hasta que Draco no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad.

– ¿Seguís juntos?

–Has tardado casi veinte minutos en preguntarlo. Harry gana la apuesta, así que le debo 5 galones. Yo creía que tardarías menos de cinco. – Se justificó Hermione y a continuación sacudió la cabeza. – Nunca hubo un nosotros. Al menos no por su parte. Ron me lo hizo saber tras la guerra y por una vez en la vida tenía razón. Supongo que confundí el amor con la amistad.

Draco se quedó petrificado.

– ¿De verdad creíste que podía besarte así delante de mi novio? – se horrorizó ella. – ¿Tan mala persona crees que soy?

–No, pero... no he sabido nada de ti hasta ahora. Y durante los juicios parecíais bueno, una pareja.

–También fue idea de tu madre. Era mejor que no nos relacionaran o podrían haber invalidado mi testimonio. Te lo repito, es una mujer brillante, calculó hasta los más mínimos detalles.

Pero Draco no escuchaba los elogios de la chica hacia su madre. No estaban juntos. No eran pareja. Hermione no le odiaba ¿podía ser? ¿Podía ser? No se atrevía ni a pensarlo por temor a equivocarse.

–Estos seis meses han sido muy intensos – continuó – Me lo contaron todo. Los interrogué durante días. Obligué a Harry a utilizar el pensadero y verlo por mí misma. – Miró a Draco de reojo, ligeramente avergonzada –Creo que violé un poco tu intimidad pero tenías razón aquella noche, para mi eras invisible. Solo eras el capullo de Malfoy. Gracias a Harry vi las miradas que me dedicabas en la biblioteca o en clase, las conversaciones en la que ellos te convencían de que no era el mejor momento para que lo descubriera e incluso pude ver al profesor Snape hablando con tu madre sobre nosotros y lo que habías sido capaz de hacer por amor. Narcisa me dejó ver cómo nos salvaste en tu casa, la tortura a la que te sometió Bellatrix primero y Quien-tu-sabes después. Habías estado tan cerca y tan lejos que era abrumador. ES abrumador

Draco estaba con la boca abierta incapaz de contestar a nada. Finalmente sacó el valor que había creído perdido la noche en la se había declarado a Hermione y le hizo la pregunta que le quemaba desde hacía un buen rato.

– ¿Y todo esto que descubriste en qué lugar me deja?

Hermione se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

–Hola, soy Hermione Granger, bruja hija de muggles. Encantada de conocerte. ¿Te apetece tomar algo caliente y que nos conozcamos mejor?

El chico se quitó el guante y agarró la pequeña mano entre las suyas.

–Hola, soy Draco Malfoy, me importa bien poco tu estatus de sangre e iría contigo al fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron con el corazón más ligero por el peso que se habían quitado de encima y agarrados de la mano encaminaron sus pasos sin prisa hacia el Caldero Chorreante, a tomar una taza de chocolate y empezar de cero su historia.

ooooOOOoooo

 _Y como siempre me paso escribiendo, sobre todo los diálogos pero ¡así soy yo!_

 _Solo espero que os hayáis divertido leyéndolo y sobre todo que a Agus Armella le haya hecho ilusión._

 _Besotes para todos_

 _SabrilFG_


End file.
